Turnabout Flashback
by QuickLikeQuickman
Summary: Edgeworth prosecutes a case against Wright with Maya as the defendant. While Lana is the victim, other things seem too familiar... Minor spoilers for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Case 2 to be exact).
1. Chapter 1

Edgeworth walked into his office and began to stare out of the window. Eventually, he got up to make some tea as he put on a Steel Samurai movie, making sure the volume was down and the door was locked. _Don't want someone to barge in… I would be history. _After a bit of waiting, his tea was ready.

However, as he was going to sit down, something on his desk caught his attention. Edgeworth sat down at his desk, frowned, and took a sip of his tea. An envelope was on his desk that he didn't remember anything about. He stared at it for a while before opening it.

_A new case… with Wright as the defense. Guess I won't be able to enjoy myself today._ He picked up his phone and dialed Detective Gumshoe. After waiting a bit for the dial tone, Gumshoe finally answered.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Do you need anything? Are you hurt? Was something stolen?" he shouted through the phone.

Edgeworth jumped back, surprised by the detective, and replied, "Calm down, Detective. Nothing's wrong. These outbursts might earn you a pay docking… I need your help investigating a new case I got today. The crime scene is…"

He quickly checked the report, telling himself off for rushing for the phone. The crime scene location came as a shock, but he quickly regained his cool and returned to the phone.

"Well, sir? What is it?" Gumshoe asked uncertainly.

"It's… the Wright and Co. Law offices." Edgeworth stated, and then cringed at the response.

"WHAT? I…I'll be right there, sir!" Gumshoe yelled through the receiver. Edgeworth took a look at the case files before leaving the office.

_Hrm... The suspect is Maya Fey? Well, this is one trial I'm going to lose._ _Victim… Ack! L-L-Lana Skye!? What kind of case is this?_ Edgeworth decided he had enough, turned off his Steel Samurai movie, grabbed his organizer, and ran out the door, leaving his barely touched teacup sitting on the desk.

Edgeworth pulled into Wright's office driveway in his bright red sports car. Nearly jumping out, he ran to the door and yanked it open. Police officers were everywhere, examining the victim, looking for evidence, and dusting for prints.

Ema Skye was crying over where Lana's body was when he got there. "G-Gumshoe's car broke down, so he called me a-and t-told me a-about the c-case." she said.

Edgeworth avoided Ema's gaze, as he was bad with comforting others.

"I-I'm sorry, Ema. You may take a leave of absence for two weeks to mourn your loss. I will let you stay here if you wish, however," Edgeworth stated nervously.

Ema got up and attempted to wipe tears off of her face. "O-okay," she stammered, "Bye, Mr. Edgeworth." With that, she got up, blew her nose, and walked out of the office.

Edgeworth paused for a bit before examining the room. _This will be a long trial._ He then sighed and took out his organizer. _Time to investigate._


	2. Chapter 2

Edgeworth squatted down and stared at the tape indicating the body's position, propped up under the window of the law office. _Hrm… an unusual position… _

He got up and scanned the room for any signs of a struggle. Many papers were on the floor, scattered around, and a lamp had fallen down. _This reminds me of something… Nah, it's nothing._

There was also a blood splatter on the wall. Edgeworth thought this was peculiar, as that was the only blood on the scene. _This can't be a coincidence._

After quickly jotting this all down in his organizer, he looked at the case file. _Next thing I know, it'll say the weapon's a statue…_ He searched the paper for the murder weapon and found that it was a potted plant. His eyes widened. _H-How is that even possible?_

He briskly walked out of the room, got in his car, and began to drive to Wright's apartment. Waiting in traffic, he went over the facts. _The murder weapon was something heavy, there was blood on the wall, and the suspect is Maya. This was definitely premeditated murder. But who was the killer? How did they do it? And why recreate that case…?_

Edgeworth began to think back to that case. Mia Fey was murdered under a window in the Fey and Co. Law Offices, there was a struggle, and there was only a little bit of blood. They were almost exactly the same!

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a blaring car horn. Nearly jumping out of his seat, he looked up to see that the light was green. Driving quickly, he made it to Wright's after a bit of driving. When he got to the apartment, he rang the doorbell and waited. After a while, Wright finally came out, looking terrible.

"They kicked me out of my own office, Edgeworth! Can you believe that?" Phoenix practically yelled out.

"Yes, I can," replied Edgeworth, "It has happened to me before. Anyway, down to business, I noticed some very strange things today." He pulled out his organizer and flipped to his notes.

"Read this," he instructed. Phoenix just stared at the paper, and then looked up. After a bit of looking at Edgeworth and the sheet of paper, he began, "What? I don't get it."

"Honestly, Wright, I thought you were good at this sort of thing," Edgeworth said with a smirk, "Remind you of one of your first cases?

Phoenix went back to the organizer. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find what Edgeworth was talking about. Then it hit him. "Woah! T-This is just like my second case!"

Edgeworth frowned. "That's what I'm here for. Why is it like this?"

"Ah, it's probably just Morgan again. Does she ever give up?" Phoenix entered his apartment. "Come inside, we can talk about it in here," he said, beckoning for Edgeworth to follow him.


End file.
